Sasuke, amor, y otras drogas
by Chica De Nieve
Summary: Sakura podía drogarse sola, pero sin Sasuke el sentimiento de estar viva no llegaba. Porque necesitaba de él para ello, necesitaba que ambos dejaran la realidad juntos, que la música de cantantes con vidas jodidas como las suyas los invadiera mientras lo hacían, necesitaba que, aun bajo el efecto de las drogas, hicieran el amor con toda la pasión y el desenfreno que sentían.


Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi completa autoría.

* * *

Suspiró levantando la vista y se miró en el espejo, ¿En qué punto ellos se habían vuelto así? Ahora, completamente consciente luego de meses, tal vez más de un año, se daba cuenta de las consecuencias: su pelo rosa estaba pajoso y seco, recogido en lo que pretendía ser una coleta; el maquillaje de ojos corrido acentuaba las profundas ojeras, sus ojos jade se veían opacos, ella recordaba que alguna vez tuvieron brillo; su piel estaba seca y algunas arrugas comenzaban a marcarse. Se sintió como una mujer por sobre los treinta a pesar de que solo era una joven de 21 años. Se mojó una tercera vez la cara. Salió del baño.

Tomo asiento en el mismo lugar que antes, esperando que algún doctor, una enfermera tal vez, o quien fuera que pudiera darle la información que necesitaba respecto a Sasuke, se le acercara. Volvió a suspirar, consciente se sentía más culpable, ella había insistido para que él volviera a las drogas " _Una última vez, Sasuke, de verdad está será la última, pero tienes que acompañarme, emprendamos el viaje juntos."_ le había dicho. Porque él había tratado muchas veces de sacarlos a ambos de toda la mierda en la que estaban y ella no podía, _no quería._

Ambos eran unos malditos adictos, si sacaba cuentas llevaban más de 5 años metidos en las drogas. Si dos personas tan autodestructivas y solitarias como ellos no se hubieran encontrado tal vez las cosas no serían iguales. De ser así ¿Hubieran terminado ambos en las drogas?, ¿Existía alguna vía diferente para ellos? Posiblemente no, de todas formas ambos ya estaban arruinados desde hace mucho.

Cuando se conocieron ambos se sintieron inmediatamente atraídos por la soledad del otro, el acercamiento fue inminente, también lo fue el que se enamoraran. Fue cuestión de tiempo el que ambos decidieran adentrarse aún más en la oscuridad.

Eran unos críos cuando escaparon, ella tenía 16 años y el 19, ambos estaban tan abrumados por la realidad que una vez solos se dejaron llevar por las drogas: maravillosas, encantadoras, regocijadoras. Algunas relajantes, algunas excitantes, de las que se fuman, de las que se inhalan, de las que se inyectan, de todas. Cada una mejor que la otra.

El problema es que cuando pasas tanto tiempo en la oscuridad terminas necesitándola y dejas de luchar por el sol. En la oscuridad Sakura podía tomar la mano de Sasuke y sabría por dónde ir, él por su parte solo necesitaba verla sonreír para que el sendero se iluminara.

Es algo irónico que la drogas, que te matan poco a poco, te desasen y te rompen, te hagan sentir vivo. Ahora por eso Sasuke está debatiéndose precisamente entre la vida y la muerte, porque estaban tan cerca de parecer muertos vivientes que necesitaban sentirse vivos, porque esa era la manera que tenían de sentirse así, porque Sakura podía drogarse sola, pero sin Sasuke el sentimiento de estar viva no llegaba. Porque necesitaba de él para ello, necesitaba que ambos dejaran la realidad juntos, que hablaran idioteces y se rieran por ellas, que la música de cantantes con vidas tan jodidas como las suyas los invadiera mientras lo hacían, necesitaba que, aun bajo el efecto de las drogas, hicieran el amor con toda la pasión y el desenfreno que sentían por el otro, que Sasuke la desnudara como solo él podía, que la abrazara como solo él conocía la manera, que la besara como solo él sabía que le gustaba, que le hiciera suya como solo él hacía desde siempre. Lo necesitaba, tal vez solo ahora se daba cuenta de que lo necesitaba más a él que a las drogas. Porque Sasuke era la droga más cara que podía consumir, y ella la obtenía gratis.

" _Y ahora piensas dejar las drogas, Sakura. Te felicito por darte cuenta a tiempo de la mierda en la que estás."_ su mente la estaba destrozando, la espera y la conciencia eran más que ella, mucho más. La necesidad de consumir algo que la relajara estaba latente en todo su cuerpo. Decidió que preguntaría por él cuando alguien apareciera. Lo hizo cuando vio salir a una enferma, sin la seguridad de que ella sabría algo de Sasuke.

" _Debe esperar un poco más hasta que el doctor a cargo de urgencias nos dé información, señorita."_ la enfermera le dedico una mirada de lástima que no se molestó en analizar. La necesidad de consumir algo que la alejara de la realidad se hizo más grande en toda la extensión de su organismo. Maldición ¿En qué momento había llegado a ese punto de no retorno?

Suspiro una vez más como tantas había hecho en la madrugada y volvió a tomar asiento. Se torturaba buscando y reviviendo en su mente los momentos con Sasuke. Como cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez, en el viejo auto mustang que él tanto amaba.

 _Ella salía del colegio hastiada, no soportaba la rutina, el lugar parecía cada vez peor y cada hora que pasaba dentro parecía deprimirse más, para colmo hoy no podría ver a Sasuke, él le dijo que tenía "asuntos que arreglar"._

 _Camino lentamente, no le gustaba para nada el instituto pero no tenía prisa por salir, de todas formas la mierda dentro de ella no se iría por salir de aquel lugar. Desde la puerta de entrada y por sobre las escaleras del lugar pudo ver una pequeña aglomeración de gente, se elevó en las puntas de sus pies para ver de qué se trataba, diviso una mata despeinada y rebelde de cabello negro. Sasuke._

 _Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se acercó a la aglomeración de gente, pidió permiso y empujo a los que no se movían, escucho a varios preguntarse quién era ese chico, claramente mayor que ellos, y a muchas decir que era sumamente guapo. Frunció el entrecejo, él siempre llamaba la atención del sexo opuesto, incluso la de su mismo sexo, Sakura a veces se burlaba de eso. Siguió caminando y empujando hasta llegar adelante, lo vio afirmado sobre el capo del auto, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, camisa blanca y jeans de mezclilla calzados dentro de unas botas militares de cuero negras._

 _Él la vio y ella sintió como los ojos negros como el carbón la invitaban a acercarse, la sonrisa ladina que le brindo le hizo olvidar toda la pesadez de las horas vividas anteriormente. Dejo caer su bolso y corrió hasta él. La recibió con un beso hambriento, ella correspondió encantada, como diciéndole a todas las zorras ahí presentes que la única afortunada de tenerlo es ella; él demostrándole a esas niñas plásticas que lo único que necesita es alguien como ella, solo como Sakura._

 _Solo Sakura y él. Simplemente ellos. Soló juntos las soledades de ambos se complementaban. Soló juntos la soledad no parecía tan solitaria._

 _Esa tarde él la había llevado a un mirador, era un lugar apartado que muy pocas personas conocían. No dijeron nada por minutos, simplemente porque no fue necesario, las miradas y el tacto de sus manos entrelazadas decían mucho más de lo que pudiera expresar el lenguaje verbal._

 _Solos en tan esplendido lugar Sakura se había sentado en el capo del auto mientras Sasuke se afirmaba en un barandal, veían juntos el que sería el atardecer más esplendido de su vida. El firmamento era la más grande obra de arte, con matices violetas, rosas y anaranjados._

 _Ella pensó que nunca antes había visto a Sasuke tan guapo como en ese momento, su belleza casi opaca el atardecer. Cuando él se volteo y la encontró viéndole con sus ojos brillantes pensó lo mismo, Sakura nunca se había visto tan hermosa, tal vez era el hecho de que se veía como la dueña de todo. Estaba sentada sobre el capo de su auto, viéndose dueña de él. Estaba rodeada de cerros, árboles y flores, pero ellos no parecían más que sutiles complementos, porque Sakura era dueña del cuadro. Estaba sentada mirándole directamente a los ojos, sus jades brillaban diciendo claramente "Te quiero", haciéndole latir el corazón desbocadamente, pero el corazón ya no era de él, su dueña era ella. Sakura es dueña de todo._

 _Sasuke saco un cigarrillo de esos que te ponen contento y lo encendió, inhalando mientras camina hacia ella, se posiciono entre sus piernas. Exhalo momentos antes de rodearle la cintura con los brazos, unieron sus frentes, sus narices se rozaron, pero no hicieron más que mirarse a los ojos con diversión. Él puso el cigarrillo entre los labios de su chica y ella inhalo también._

 _No fue hasta que el hubieron consumido todo el cigarrillo que Sasuke la beso, y ella le correspondió con ganas. Se besaron repetidas veces, con besos cortos y largos, todos llenos de cariño. Sakura, que tenía los brazos por sobre los hombros de Sasuke, se separó unos cuantos centímetros de él para vele la cara y decirle "Te quiero, mucho."_

 _En ese momento él la beso con toda la pasión contenida, con todo el deseo que le llenaba y con toda la felicidad que se permitía sentir. La tomo por los muslos y sin dejar de besarla la llevo dentro del auto. Ahí, en el asiento del piloto reclinado hacia atrás con ella a horcajadas sobre él la hizo suya, con los últimos rayos del atardecer colándose por las ventanas._

 _Desde ese día Sakura nuca dejo de repetirle a Sasuke que le quería, él también se lo había dicho unas cuantas veces; luego, con el tiempo, ambos se dijeron te amo, solo que esas palabras no eran lo suficiente para expresar lo que realmente sentían el uno por el otro._

Realmente las cosas habían cambiado de ese punto al ahora, ni siquiera tenían el mustang. Sasuke lo había vendido junto con otras cosas de valor que ambos tenían para poder costear sus adicciones.

Como si fuera posible se sintió cada vez peor. A esas alturas las lágrimas habían aguado sus ojos y escurrían por sus demacradas mejillas mojando el deshilachado sweater rosa palo que llevaba. Pero eso no era lo importante en realidad, sino el hecho de darse cuenta ahora de toda la mierda por la que habían pasado y de cómo estaba a punto de perder lo que para ella era todo. Y aun así Sakura sintió la necesidad de consumir algo fuerte.

Se limpió las lágrimas y se sorbió la nariz con una de las mangas del sweater. Una vez calmada sintió el cansancio apoderarse de su cuerpo; el reloj en una de las paredes indicaban las 3:24 A.M.

Llevaba poco más de 2 horas sin tener noticias sobre Sasuke, se dedicó entonces a mirar a las demás personas en la sala de espera, algunos no parecían tan preocupados y otros se veían realmente terribles, casi tanto como ella.

Casi 6 minutos después, a eso de las 3:30 Sakura fue vencida por el sueño. No fue hasta que una mujer regordeta, de mejillas sonrosadas, mirada amable y enfundada en una bata blanca sacudió levemente su hombro que Sakura despertó, reconociéndola como una enfermera. Se enderezo inmediatamente en el asiento, esperando las palabras de la mujer con temor, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Afortunadamente las noticias que recibió de la enfermera fueron buenas, le avisaba que Sasuke aún no estaba completamente a salvo, pero que ya se encontraba estable y mejoraba continuamente, y que a eso del mediodía podría ir a visitarlo.

Inmediatamente después de que la mujer se fuera dejando a Sakura algo más aliviada, miró el reloj, que no mostraba más que 5:37 A.M. Faltaban más de seis horas para que pudiera ver a Sasuke, necesitaba asearse, pero no volvería a casa. No podría entrar en una condición tan vulnerable como en la que se encontraba en estos momentos a ese chiquero lleno de drogas, no sola, no sin Sasuke.

Con todo el tiempo que tenía disponible decidió dormir unas cuantas horas más, despertó varias veces en el transcurso de la madrugada y luego de verificar la hora volvía a dormir. A eso de las 9 A.M. decidió que ya era suficiente, se dirigió hasta uno de los baños que se encontraban en la misma plata y al verificar que solamente ella estaba adentro cerro con llave, se quitó el sweater y la blusa roja que llevaba debajo, cuando estuvo solo con el sujetador se apresuró a lavarse la cara, el cuello y las axilas con el jabón y el agua del lavamanos. Aprovecho también para humedecer su cabello y peinarlo con los dedos. Había cambiado considerablemente, olía mejor, ya no tenía maquillaje corrido por la cara y hasta había logrado trenzar su pelo, como Sasuke le había dicho le gustaba hace mucho tiempo atrás, poco después de conocerse. Incluso había decidido no ponerse nuevamente el sweater, ya que con la blusa se veía mucho mejor.

Esperaba poder llegar a la habitación de Sasuke y sentarse a su lado, esperar lo que fuese necesario que él despertara y la viera, que viera no solo en su apariencia, sino también en su mirada que estaba dispuesta a cambiar, a dejar las drogas, a salir juntos del agujero donde estaban, a lo que sea por él.

A pesar de haber mejorado su aspecto no podía hacer nada de momento por sus ojeras, así que simplemente abrió la puerta del baño y salió de ahí, eran las 9:43 según el reloj. Aun le quedaba tiempo para poder ver a Sasuke, pero no tenía nada que hacer más que esperar. Iba de camino a la sala de espera cuando se encontró con una máquina expendedora de café, si tan solo tuviera un miserable dólar ella podría beber un café. Reviso en los bolsillos de su pantalón, en el posterior derecho de estos su mano sintió una textura semejante al papel, lo saco.

Fue exactamente ese billete de un dólar lo que hizo a Sakura sentirse incluso peor que antes. El papel estaba maltratado y doblado, claramente había sido usado para inhalar cocaína. El pecho se le estrujo y con un nudo en la garganta estiro el billete contra su pantalón, con cuidado de no romperlo. Consiguió así un café extra sin azúcar, porque se dijo a si misma era mejor, ya que necesitaba una gran cantidad de cafeína, y se prometió nunca más usar cualquier billete para comprar drogas o inhalarlas.

Cuando llego a la sala de espera faltaban exactamente 2 horas y 10 minutos para que le dejaran entrar a ver a Sasuke. El reloj parecía burlarse de ella y de su impaciencia con un segundero infinitamente lento que no le permitía a los minutos avanzar. Cada momento estaba más nerviosa y temerosa que el anterior. Temía horriblemente que Sasuke no despertara, que al verla no la reconociera, o que ya no la amara más. Quería más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo poder verlo, pero tenía miedo de entrar a la sala y encontrarse con un vegetal, con un cuerpo vivo pero carente de vida misma. El miedo de encontrar a la persona que ama destruida por su culpa estaba latente.

Trato de dejar el tiempo pasar mientras miraba la televisión que allí se encontraba, sin embargo su mente no hacía más que recordarle el pasado, buscando el momento en el que se hundió definitivamente en las drogas, pensando en que todo pudo ser distinto, que todo pudo ser mejor, que todo siempre ha sido su culpa.

 _Era la primera vez que Sasuke le gritaba, era también la primera vez en tanto tiempo que lo veía en su total juicio, completamente opuesto a como ella se encontraba en esos momentos, había fumado hierba y bebido whisky, estaba algo desorientada y no entendía por qué él la trataba así, se enfureció, ella también estaba dispuesta a elevar la voz, pero no hizo más que abrir los labios cuando Sasuke respondía a su pregunta no formulada._

" _Te lo dije ayer, Sakura. No tenemos dinero y en está pocilga no queda para comer. Buscaré trabajo y conseguiré dinero, pero no para drogas, ya basta de está mierda. Te amo, Sakura, pero no podemos seguir así."_

 _Gracias a las palabras de Sauke había recordado que él le había mencionado lo de conseguir empleo, pero no recordaba nada sobre dejar las drogas, ¿Para qué? Ella no estaba dispuesta, además había conseguido esa misma mañana una gran cantidad de ketamina, y otras sustancias que los harían sentir geniales._

" _Entiendo que quieras conseguir un trabajo, pero no vamos a dejar las drogas, yo no lo haré. Además, hoy he conseguido ketamina." La mirada de Sasuke se había endurecido. Ella lo amaba, claro, pero si Sasuke la hacía sentir en el cielo, Sasuke y las drogas eran cosas de otro mundo, la llevaban a un nuevo universo._

 _Él le había preguntado con qué dinero había conseguido las drogas, y ella instantáneamente se había llevado las manos al cuello, donde faltaba el collar de oro son una doble S que él le había regalado luego de escapar. Vio claramente el dolor en su mirada y se apresuró a explicarle que no lo había vendido ni cambiado por las drogas, que fue solo un empeño, y que en cuanto tuvieran el dinero lo recuperaría. Sasuke fue tan reacio a escucharla y aceptar sus explicaciones que le cerró la puerta de la habitación en la cara y desde allí le había gritado que se fuera, que ese ya no era su hogar._

 _Sakura, enojada por su actitud y aun bajo el efecto de las drogas le respondió que así lo haría, y furiosa entro a la habitación para guardar en el bolso más grande que encontró su poca ropa y las drogas que tenía._

 _Sólo cuando le grito a Sasuke que no la buscara y cerro de con toda su fuerza la puerta del departamento se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho._

 _Paso la noche en la casa de Ino, que vivía cerca y era la proveedora a la que siempre compraba. Al próximo día revendió todas las drogas que tenía y fue a buscar su collar. Toco la puerta de su apartamento entre lágrimas, y cuando Sasuke abrió ella le mostro el collar y le rogo que la perdonará, le dijo que ella también trataría de dejarlo, le dijo que saldrían adelante juntos._

 _Esa noche volvieron a hacer el amor, sin estupefacientes ni estimulantes en sus venas, completamente consientes del cuerpo del otro, de las caricias, de los roces, del placer._

Eso no fue suficiente. Sakura se odio porque en ese momento pudieron realmente alejarse de las drogas. Claramente eso no sucedió. Las oportunidades se dieron, ella no las aprovecho y arrastro a Sasuke hacía el punto en el que su vida está en peligro.

Acurrucada en el asiento en el que se encontraba lloro un rato, hasta que una de las enfermeras le aviso que ya podía entrar y ver a Sasuke, la mujer le dio un pañuelo y le dedico una mirada de compasión, como si realmente supiera lo que estaba sufriendo, como si la entendiera.

Sakura le dedico una sonrisa vacía en respuesta a su amabilidad y se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke siguiendo las indicaciones de la enfermera, cuando encontró un baño en uno de los pasillos entro para mojarse la cara y limpiar todo rastro de lágrimas.

No le sirvió de nada, en cuanto entro a la habitación y vio a Sasuke más pálido que nunca y conectado a un montón de máquinas mediante tubos y agujas volvió a romper en llanto. Arrodillándose a un lado de la cama y tomando su mano le prometió que cambiaria, que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que quisiera, pero que por favor despertara, que no la abandonara, que ella sabía que podían salir juntos de cualquier situación, pero que, por favor, resistiera.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero cuando despertó la cortina que separaba la habitación estaba abierta y desde la cama que allí se encontraban la miraban unos profundos ojos azules que destilaban soledad.

" _Hola, soy Naruto."_ saludó y le brindo una sonrisa, el joven rubio parecía tener una edad cercana a la de Sasuke, tal vez la misma. Ella también le sonrió, feliz de tener alguien que parecía sincero con quien conversar.

" _Hola, Naruto. Soy Sakura."_ le había respondido, y así comenzaron a hablar. Naruto resulto ser muy amable, se comportó casi como un hermano mayor, le conto que estaba ahí porque había sido apuñalado en el estómago cuando increpaba a un ladrón, ella bromeo diciéndole que era todo un héroe.

Por su parte, Naruto, que había escuchado a Sakura llorar cuando llego, decidió que haría lo posible por mermar en algo el sufrimiento de la chica en cuanto noto el amor que le profesaba a su compañero de habitación. Él alguna vez también amo de forma tan entregada, desgraciadamente las cosas no salieron bien para él y su amada.

A eso de las siete de la tarde Naruto se quedó dormido, cuando el atardecer se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación. Sakura, que ya no tenía con que distraerse se sentó nuevamente al lado de Sasuke tomándole una mano, observando desde la gloriosa vista que el séptimo piso le brindaba como el sol se ocultaba entre los edificios.

Para ella siempre fue difícil contemplar el atardecer sin sentirse identificada, era el momento en que no sabía si el cielo era gobernado por el sol o por la luna, no era día, no era noche, era el punto intermedio. Sakura siempre se sintió como un punto intermedio, no era niña, pero tampoco era mujer.

Sakura, que se había quedado nuevamente dormida sobre el pecho de Sasuke, escuchando las lentas palpitaciones de su corazón, despertó cuando un sonido horrible lleno la habitación. Se paró asustada, notando que era una de las maquinas a las que estaba conectado Sasuke, y que, segundos después, el cuerpo de este comenzaba a convulsionar estremecedoramente.

Cuando en la habitación aparecieron dos enfermeras y una doctora su corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco, a sabiendas de que nada estaba bien, sin embargo, no espero escuchar de la alta rubia de coletas un _"Lo perdemos, hay que sacarlo de aquí ahora mismo.",_ en ese mismo instante Naruto corrió la cortina de su habitación y la abrazo, mientras ella veía con lágrimas en los ojos como sacaban el pálido y convulsionante cuerpo de Sasuke a toda prisa de la habitación.

Quiso, seguirlo, volver a tomar su mano y recordarle que ambos podrían salir adelante juntos. Lucho por salir de los brazos de Naruto, pero él la tomo con más fuerza impidiéndoselo _"Suéltame, Naruto, debo ir con Sasuke, debo decirle que todo estará bien."_ Pero él no la soltó.

" _Solo estorbarás, Sakura-chan. Tu chico se ve fuerte, confía en él."_ Le había susurrado Naruto antes de soltarla por fin. Ella confiaba en él, lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas, pero no confiaba en ella misma.

A sabiendas de que todo iba mal, con manos temblorosas se sacó el colgante que le había dado Sasuke, símbolo de su amor, y se lo entrego a Naruto, que la miraba totalmente sorprendido, y le dijo que lo cuidará, que era lo único de valor que le iba quedando.

" _Adiós, Naruto."_ Pronuncio justo antes de salir de la habitación rumbo a la casa de Ino Yamanaka. Porque si Sasuke se iba, ella también lo haría.

* * *

Siempre había odiado los cementerios, eran tétricos y carecían de humanidad, sin embargo, en el último año había pasado tanto tiempo ahí que conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano. Dos tumbas más siguiendo por el mismo camino, a la izquierda, justo debajo del glorioso árbol de cerezo.

Se posó frente a la tumba e instintivamente llevo una mano a su cuello, buscando entre sus ropas el colgante que siempre llevaba puesto, lo apretó entre sus dedos y dirigió la mano libre al grabado de la lápida, que profesa el nombre de la única persona que había logrado comprenderlo y amarlo tal cual era. Sakura Haruno.

Estuvo horas bajo aquel árbol, como de costumbre, hasta que el atardecer llego y su recuerdo se hizo más profundo. Como siempre hacía, recordó las sonrisas sinceras que ella con su alma quebrada le regalo.

" _Nada es lo mismo desde que te fuiste, Sakura. Tu tonto amigo, Naruto, no pudo venir hoy, a mí me parece mejor así. Quería recordarte que cada día que pasa estamos más cerca de volver a encontrarnos. Sigue esperándome, Molestia."_

* * *

Hola, gracias por leer mi primer fic publicado. Estaba indecisa sobre el final, y no sabía si debía publicar o no la historia. Les pido por favor que me digan que les pareció. Pido desde ya perdón por los posibles errores.

Muchas, gracias por llegar hasta el final. Exhausta y ansiosa, Chica De Nieve


End file.
